STILL
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Yixing yang telah merubah adiknya menjadi seperti itu. setidaknya begitu menurutnya. YIXING X SECRET . CHANYEOL X KAI (CHANKAI) Yixing fan... i am sorry if i make ur bias Hurted here. this just fanfiction. i love Yixing so damn much! Lets check this out!


A FANFICTION BY HOMIN'EL

**STILL**

**.**

**YIXING AS MAIN ROLE**

**And Chankai As Slight**

**.**

**WARNING: TYPO,ALUR KECEPETEN, **

**Enjoy**

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan melempar tasnya di kasur sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum di lemari es. Pemuda jangkung itu meneguk minumannya dengan beringas, aktifitas di kampusnya membuat kepalanya sedikit panas.

"Oh- Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Tanya Kakaknya. Yixing, pada pemuda Jangkung itu. Yang di tanya hanya menatap sang kakak dengan sengit lalu menaruh botol air meniral di meja counter.

"Kau tidak lihat? Tentu aku baru saja pulang" ucap Chanyeol kasar pada kakaknya. Membuat sang kakak hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya. Baginya Chanyeol yang seperti itu sudah biasa.

"Aku tadi membuat makan malam, dan aku simpan sisanya di lemari es, kalau kau lapar akan hyung dinginkan-"

"Aku tidak lapar" dan dengan itu Chanyeol meninggalkan kakaknya yang termenung di tempat.

"Sigh…" Yixing hanya menghela nafas saat sang adik sudah pergi. Yixing mengambil botol air mineral di meja counter, menutupnya rapat lalu menaruhnya kembali kedalam lemari es. Saat Yixing menaruh botol minuman di tempatnya, Yixing melihat beberapa daging asam manis kesukaan Chanyeol yang tersimpan rapi di dalam wadah plastik. Padahal ia sudah memasak makanan kesukaan adiknya. Namun adiknya itu tetap seperti biasa… tak menghiraukannya.

Yixing menutup pintu lemari es pelan, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan untuk keseribu kalinya Yixing berharap bisa merubah keadaan. Tapi sepertinya sulit… dia yang telah menyebabkan adiknya seperti itu.

Ini salahnya… setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

.

.

.

Drrrt…. Drrrtttt…. Drrrt….

"Emng… hallo" Chanyeol mengangkat HPnya tanpa melihat siapa ID yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung… jangan bilang kau masih tidur!" suara di sebrang terlihat sedikit marah. Dan senyum Chanyeol terbentuk walau ia masih menutup matanya. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. Jongin-nya.

"Hm… aku susah tidur kemarin" jawab Chanyeol menyamankan posisi rebahnya.

"Kau pasti lapar… kemarin kau tidak makan?" tanya sang kekasih khawatir. Dan seketika Chanyeol mengingat Yixing yang kemarin sudah membuatkannya daging asam manis kesukaannya. Dan mengingatnya membuat rasa benci di dalam tubuhnya menyeruak.

"Hm- bagaimana kalau hari ini kita sarapan bersama? Aku kerumah-"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau ribut dengan Yixing Hyung lagi?" Tanya Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengerang tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan dia? Kekasihmu itu siapa sih? Aku apa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol marah pada Jongin.

"Tentu yang ku khawatirkan itu kau bodoh!" sentak Jongin membuat Chanyeol makin geram.

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini Yeol" Dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Jongin. hubungannya dengan Kakaknya.

"Sudahlah Jongin.. masih terlalu pagi untukmu memulai pertengkaran" jawab Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak memulai pertengkaran Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja- aku tidak mau melihat hubunganmu dengan kakakmu menjadi seperti ini. Dia satu-satunya kakakmu." Jelas Jongin membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit tergelitik.

"Dia bukan kakakku… dia tidak lahir dari rahim ibuku." Jawab Chanyeol membuat Jongin geram juga.

"Tapi darah ayahmu mengalir padanya juga! God- Chanyeol.. kenapa jalan pikirmu seperti anak kecil begini sih. Padahal dulu kau sangat sayang pada Yixing Hyung sampai-sampai kau-"

"Jongin!"

"…" dan sentakan Chanyeol membuat Jongin terdiam. Chanyeol jarang berteriak padanya. Walau saat marah sekalipun.

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Kau sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku sangat membencinya"

"…" ucapan Chanyeol masih membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau disisiku yang seperti ini. Kau boleh pergi juga… " dan Hati Jongin mencelos saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia pun mulai panik.

"Hyung- Hyung bukan seperti itu maksudku. Baiklah… aku- aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi. Aku janji… kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Hyung. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan." Ucap Jongin dengan suara yang campur aduk. Antara panik. Cemas. Dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hmn… aku akan kerumahmu sebentar lagi. I love you.."

"Love you too… aku tunggu" dan sambungan mereka terputus. Chanyeol menatap layar Hpnya lalu mendesah capek. Padahal ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. bagaimana bisa ia meminta Jongin untuk meninggalkannya. Masalah keluarganya yang berantakan membuatnya ingin melarikan diri. Hanya Jongin yang mengerti dirinya, tempat ia bersandar, dan melepas beban yang ia pikul. Sakit yang ia rasakanpun berkurang saat ia bersama Jongin.

"Maaf Jongin…" dan penyesalan itu selalu datang. Setelah ia berlaku kasar pada kekasihnya. Ia hanya tidak mau memikirkan kakaknya. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Dan ia tidak suka rasa sakit. Tak seorangpun suka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hendak keluar dari rumahnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" Yixing. Chanyeol tersenyum jengkel. Sebelum membalikan badan, dan bertatap muka dengan kakaknya yang hanya memakai kaos polos lengan panjang serta soft jean santai. Dan kaca mata bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung.

"Buka urusanmu kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mentap lekat pada mata Yixing yang tertutup oleh kaca bening tersebut.

"Chanyeol… aku berhak tahu kau mau kemana, karena aku kakak mu. Ibu akan khawatir jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini." Ucap Yixing tenang sambil melepas kacamata belajarnya. Ia adalah seorang penulis Novel, namun sesibuk apapun ia selalu berusaha beranjak dari laptopnya saat mendengar adiknya datang atau hendak keluar rumah. Ia sangat perhatian pada adiknya. Tak pernah berubah. Hanya saja…

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan sok menjadi kakak yang baik di hadapanku. Karena aku muak. " Chanyeol telah berubah… adiknya yang dulu manis dan sangat menyayanginya telah berubah. Yixing melihat punggung Chanyeol yang sedikit demi sedikit memudar dari pandangannya.

"Chanyeol… aku merindukan adikku yang dulu" ucap Yixing lirih sambil tersenyum miris. Sepertinya tidak bisa. Adiknya berubah juga karena kesalahannya. Setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

.

.

.

Jongin terkejut saat ia membuka pintu dan langsung di tarik kedalam ciuman panas oleh kekasihnya.

"Mnhh Yeol – enghh" Desahnya tak tertahan saat Chanyeol makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kakinya. Sebelum menyematkan punggung Jongin pada kayu ulin yang kokoh tersebut.

"Yeol- ah!" Jongin mendesah ketika bibir Chnayeol mulai turun ke lehernya dan menarikan lidahnya yang panas di atas kulit Jongin. Jongin meremas rambut Chanyeol nan menekan kepala Chanyeol lebih dalam. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang kalut. Dan hanya ini yang bisa menenangkan hati kekasihnya. Dengan memberikan tubuhnya serta cintanya. Hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tenang. Dan pagi itupun Jongin bercinta dengan Chanyeol di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Yixing berkutat dengan keyboardnya. Dan ia berhenti saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia pun menaruh kaca matanya dan mulai beranjak keluar. Sudah seperti kebiasaan baginya untuk selalu menunggui Chanyeol pulang. Yixing berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menemukan sosok wanita dewasa di hadapannya. Ibunya… atau lebih tepatnya ibu Chanyeol. Istri kedua dari ayah mereka yang sudah meninggal.

"Ibu.." berat. Rasanya sakit. Ia tak mau memanggil wanita yang masih cantik walau sudah berumur itu sebagai ibu.

"Oh Yixingie… bisa bantu Ibu bawakan koper ke atas? Ahhhh.. ini lumayan berat" ucap wanita dengan senyum secerah matahari itu. Mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol yang dulu.

"Kenpa Ibu tidak bilang kalau pulang hari ini. Tahu begitu aku bisa menjemputmu tadi" ucap Yixing sambil mengangkat koper ibu-tirinya menuju keatas di susul sang ibu dari belakang.

"Hahahhaah Ibu hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu. Setiap hari kau sudah kerepotan mengurus Chanyeol. Ibu tidak mau membebanimu lagi" ucap Park Chorong pada anak tirinya. Umur Park Chorong sekarang 38 tahun. Dia terlihat masih muda. Sangat muda. Ia menikah dengan Park Hyungsik di umur 18 tahun, karena mengandung Chanyeol di luar nikah. Dan saat ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Chanyeol. Saat itu Yixing sudah berumuh 8 tahun.

Yixing kecil tidak marah waktu ia tahu ia mempunyai ibu baru. Ia sangat senang. Karena ibunya meninggal saat Ia masih kecil dan ia haus akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia hampir tidak ingat wajah ibunya apabila tak ada album foto yang selalu mengingatkannya akan paras wanita Cina yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

Dan Chorong mencintai Yixing layaknya ia mencintai anak kandungnya sendiri. Yixing tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika Chanyeol sudah lahir kedunia. Adiknya yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Dan Yixing pun berjanji akan melindungi adiknya apapun yang terjadi. Namun sepertinya ia telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik. Kini Chanyeol membencinya.

Buk

Yixing menaruh koper besar milik ibu tirinya di lantai kamar sang ibu.

"Apa kau tak capek kerja seperti ini terus menerus? Kurasa kau harus mengambil istirahat dan mencari kerjaan yang lain" ucap Yixing membantu ibunya mengelurkan semua barang-barang dari koper sang ibu. Mungkin Yixing terlihat sedikit kasar pada ibunya… namun Yixing tidak mau memanggil Chorong "ibu" terlalu banyak.

"Yixingie… ibu sangat suka menjadi _guide_, ibu bisa jalan-jalan kemanapun ibu mau. Ibu suka tempat baru. " ucap Chorong sambil memasukan pakaian ke dalam lemari.

"Tapi… " Yixing mengantungkan kalimatnya. _Kau jadi sering meninggalkan kita. Meninggalkan Chanyeol. Meninggalkanku. _Batinya berkta lirih

"Aku tahu, aku jadi hanya punya sedikit waktu untukmu dan Chanyeol. Tai ibu tidak sejahat itu. Ibu pulang bulan ini karena sebentar lagi ulang ahun Chanyeol yang ke 20. Ibu tidak boleh melewatkannya!" ucap Chorong semangat. Membuat Yixing tersenyum. Mata Yixing sendu menatap ibu tirinya. Wanita itu tetap terlihat cantik. Yah… Yixing selalu melihat ibu tirinya sebagai **"Wanita"**

"Bu…." Yixing beranjak dari posisinya dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Katakan Yixing gila. Namun inilah dia. Dia mencintai ibunya sendiri. Tidak… ia mencintai ibu Chanyeol. Bukan ibunya.

"Yixingie.. kenapa hmm?" Chorong membalikan badanya dan mengusap kepala anak sulungnya. Dan Yixing menggeleng pelan ia menatap Chorong penuh cinta. Entah wanita itu tahu apa tidak.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu… bu" bersembunyi dibalik nama seorang "anak" hanya itu yang Yixing bisa lakukan agar tetap bisa menyentuh wanita yang ia cintai.

"Ahahhahah Yixing anak Ibu yang manja. Walau tidak semanja Chanyeol sih" Ucap Chorong memeluk Yixing balik dan mengusap punggung anak sulungnya yang kini sudah kokoh. Tak lagi rapuh dan kecil seperti dulu.

Dan di balik dinding itu ada Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia sudah muak. Ia sudah terlalu kecewa dengan kakak yang selalu di kaguminya dari kecil. Ia sudah muak melihat Kakaknya yang mencintai ibu nya sendiri. Ia sudah muak dengan ibunya yang membiarkan kakaknya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Ia sudah muak dengan keluarganya. Dan Chanyeol pun keluar menuju satu-satunya tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi.

Jongin…

.

.

_._

_Aku bukannya tidak tahu…._

_Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…_

_Melihat matanya yang hangat saat menatapku… aku tak kuasa…_

_Aku bisa merasakannya.. dan hati ini bergetar…._

_Walau aku mencoba menghiraukannya_

_Namun tetap… rasa itu datang lagi dan lagi…_

_Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan_

_Rasa bersalah ini semakin besar menganga_

_Aku tak mau menyakiti kedua anak tercintaku.._

**PCR- 20-10-2014 **

Chorong menutup buku diary-nya. Ia mengehela nafas berat. Ia sudah mencoba menghindar sebaik mungkin. Dan bekerja sebagai guide internasional. Dan selalu harus meninggalkan rumah untuk menghindari anak sulungnya. Namun tetap saja… saat ia pulang ia tetap jatuh, lagi dan lagi.

Chorong mengambil Hpnya dan menekan nomor 2 sebagai sambungan cepat pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja nomr 1 untuk anak pertama.

_Nomor yang anda tunju- pip_

Dan Chorong membanting Hpnya saat ia hanya di sambut oleh mesin penjawab. Ia merindukan anak nakalnya tersebut.

"Tidak tidur? Kau harus tidur.." Yixing membuat Chorong tersenyum. Pemuda itu sangat pengertian. Entah sejak kapan Chorong melihat Yixing sebagai seorang Pria. Dan rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya lagi.

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol, Yixingie tidur duluan saja ya.." Ucap Chorong beranjak dari kursinya dan mengusap rambut Yixing seperti yang ia setiap hari lakukan.

"Chorong…"

DEG

Jantung Chorong sekan berhenti. Saat mendengar suara berat Yixing memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali. Bukan 'Ibu' melainkan namanya.. 'Chorong"

GREP

Yixing memeluk Chorong dari belakang.

"Aku sudah Capek untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa. Aku tahu kau tahu. buku harian itu.. aku membcanya setiap hari. Kau yang menulis tentang aku yang masih kecil.. tentang Chanyeol.. tentang Ayah… dan tentang ku lagi… walau kini sudah berbeda, aku tahu semuanya. Kumhon… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Melihat Chanyeol selalu mengabaikanku. Aku tidak mau kau mengabaikan perasaanku juga… aku tahu kau tahu. Kumohon katakan sesuatu."

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chorong. Dan Chorong tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tahu Yixing sangat sakit. Ia juga sakit. Dan air mata itu mengalir di pipi Chorong. Ia juga sama… ia sudah tak sanggub untuk mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia pun berbalik dan menangkup wajah Yixing lalu mencium pemuda itu pelan dan penuh cinta. Bibirnya yang kering menghangat saat bertemu dengan bibir Yixing. Pelukan Yixing di pinggang Chorong yang rampingpun mengerat, cengkraman Chorong di surai hitam Yixing juga sama kuatnya. Mereka meluapkan perasaan mereka yang selama ini mereka pendam. Mereka bergejolak.

.

.

.

Jongin mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Walau ia lebih pendek, Chanyeol selalu saja suka menaruh kepalanya di dada Jongin, dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat. Tubuh mereka telanjang bulat. Mereka baru saja bercinta- tidak, lebih tepatnya Jongin baru saja menenangkan Chanyeol yang sedang marah. Mereka melakukan Sex gila. Jongin sampai menangis saat Chanyeol tak berhenti mengerjai lubangnya hingga ia orgasme untuk ke tujuh kalinya. Lubahnya terasa sangat becek akan sperma Chanyeol. Belum lagi rasa sakit dan perih yang berpusat disana. Namun apapun akan ia lalukan kalau itu bisa membuat kekasihnya tenang.

"Hyung… kau harus pulang" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai Chanyeol.

"Kau mengusirku…" ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Jongin erat.

"Tidak begitu, tapi… ibumu pasti khawatir, saat ia pulang ia selalu menunggumu bukan?" Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Sudah ada Yixing. Dia tidak butuh aku" ingatkan Jongin akan sikap Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

"Hyung… ibumu tetap membutuhkanmu. Kau anaknya. Tidak ada ibu yang tidak membutuhkan anaknya" ucap Jongin membuat Chanyeol sedikit meluluh. Yah… tidak di pungkiri Chanyeol memang merindukan ibunya.

"Kau benar-benar mengusirku" dan Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya. Memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan malas.

"Hyung bukan begitu maksudku" Jongin memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Dia tak mempedulikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya jatuh ke lantai. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia memang suka jahil.

"Aku tahu… aku hanya bercanda sayang. Aku akan pulang, karena kekasihku ini sungguh menginginkan aku bertemu dengan ibuku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir Jongin. setelah membalikan badannya. Membuat Jongin cemberut dan memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Dasar Jahil!"

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Chanyeol bahagia mempunyai Jongin. disaat semua orang mengkhinatinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya. Dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kalau dipikir lagi, Jongin memang benar. Dia sangat merindukan Ibunya yang sangat ceria itu.

"Ibu aku pulang!" Chanyeol berteriak dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Chanyeol pun berjalan ke lantai atas di mana kamar ibunya berada. Dengan perasaan yang bahagia Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar ibunya dan…

Senyumnya menghilang… disana ia melihat ibunya bergelung dalam pelukan sang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi . Namun juga sangat ia benci. Disana ibunya bersentuhan kulit dengan kulit dengan Yixing. Terlelap dalam mimpi indah setelah aktifitas panas mereka. Disana mereka, dua orang yang sangat Chanyeol sayangi tengah mengkhinatinya….

Mengkhianatinya…

BRAK!

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar ibunya hingga kedua insan yang berbagi kehangatan itu tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol- " Suara Ibunya bergetar, keduanya membelalakan mata. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunduk memendam emosi.

"Kalian… tidak butuh aku lagi kan? Kheh! Tentu saja tidak butuh…" dan dengan itu Chanyeol berlari keluar meninggalkan Yixing yang meneriakan namanya keras. Dan Chorong yang hanya bisa menangis karena telah melukai perasaan darah dagingnya yang paling ia cintai.

Chanyeol hanya ingin Jongin… ingin Jongin.

.

.

.

Drttttt Drrtttt Drrtttt

"Hallo" Jongin menerima telepon dengan kesal. Pantat dan pinggangnya sungguh sakit karena ulah Chanyeol yang menghajar lubangnya dari siang sampai malam.

"Jongin! Jongin! Chanyeol- Chanyeol Kecelakaan…." Dan saat itu Jongin berharap bahwa apapun yang sedang ia dengar adalah mimpi.

"Jongin…"

"Kau bercanda ya Hyung. Ini tidak lucu-"

"Kerumah sakit Center Soul sekarang. Kumohon, Chanyeol membutuhkanmu" Dan Jonginpun berlari. Ta mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kesakitan. Chanyeolnya… Chnayeolnya tidak boleh pergi meninggalkannya. Dan Jongin menyesali perbuatannya..

_Seharusnya aku tak pernah menyuruhmu pulang Hyung… _

_._

_._

_._

3 tahun kemudian

Jongin menaruh bunga di atas batu nisan berwarna putih tersebut, ini adalah tahun ketiga peringatan kematian seorang nama di batu nisan tersebut.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu Hyung? Aku sangat sehat… Ibumu… ibumu masih saja berkelana seperti biasanya. Kemarin dia bilang sedang ada di india." Jongin berbicara sendiri dengan batu nisan itu.

"Hyung sejak kau pergi. Semuanya berubah… berubah Hyung… " dan Jongin meneteskan beningnya hingga membasahi pipi

"Aku berubah… dia berubah… Chanyeol Hyung berubah Hyung. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak akan bosan berkata seperti ini. Setiap bulan di kesini untuk membersihkan rumahmu. Dan setiap hari dia selalu bermimpi tentangmu hyung.. dia kini juga memajang foto-foto masa kecil kalian di kamarnya. Ruang tamu, dapur- Hyung… aku- aku sangat berterimakasih. kumohon Jangan benci Chanyeol. Dia Sangat menyayangimu Hyung, hingga kini ia masih sangat mengagumi mu sebagai kakaknya. Dia tak berubah Hyung, tak pernah berubah. Dia tetap adikmu yang lucu dan manis… sama seperti dulu. Kumohon... maafkan Chanyeol" dan Jongin membungkukan badannya 90 derajat kepada makan Yixing. Setiap tahun tak pernah sekalipun Jongin tak berterimakasih. Dan meminta Yixing memaafkan Chanyeol. Karena selama masa hidupnya Chanyeol selalu menyakiti kakaknya tersebut.

Puk

Jongin merasa seserorang menepuk kepalanya, dan ia melihat Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol kini ikut membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku Hyung…. Maafkan aku" dan Jonginpun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Memberitau Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja . namun dua insan itu tak bisa melihat siluet kemasan yang mengkilat sedang merangkul mereka berdua

"Bodohnya kalian ini… dasar, aku juga mencintai kalian"

Dan saat itu Chanyeol merasa sangat hangat. Seakan kakaknya sedang memeluknya sama seperti saat ia kecil.

"Jongin aku seperti mendengar suara Yixing Hyung" Ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Semoga Yixing Hyung benar-benar mendengar kita" dan siluet mengkilat itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

**FIN**

"Kita butuh Jantung baru untuk Chanyeol, karena cedera pada Jantungnya sangat parah. Saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa hidup dengan alat bantu pemompa darah. Namun Chanyeol tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jantung baru."

Dan beberapa Jam kemudia setelah dokter yang menangani Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, pihak rumah sakit menemukan Yixing yang sendang terkapar di kantin dengan butiran obat tidur yang berceceran. Serta sebuah surat wasiat….

_Aku mohon berikan Jantungku pada adik tersayangku Park Chanyeol…_

_Chanyeol… maafkan Hyung. Hanya ini yang bisa Hyung lakukan untuk bisa selalu melindungimu._

_Aku harap kau tetap menjadi adikku yang manis dan lucu…_

_Hyung menyayangimu… _

**THE END**

MAAFKAN SAYA BAGI SEMUA FANS YIXING! Terutama my bebh BERLINDIA~~ BEBBHH JANGAN MARAH LOH YAHHH!

#DiLemparKeLaut

EL


End file.
